


Where is Banni now?

by Pup200



Series: Logan Is Front And Center. With Janus, Of Course. [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, No Smut, Original Character-centric, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Religious Content, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup200/pseuds/Pup200
Summary: PLEASE READ MY LAST TWO BOOKS! you will need the context! (Or don't, but it'll help!)Banni, the Orange Side (my take), or Irrational Thoughts, has never been a good person.But at least he's trying, and you have to give him props for that; its not often you see a Side try to be good again, after everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Original Character(s), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan Is Front And Center. With Janus, Of Course. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Baby Hotline - Jack Stauber

Banni doesn't have a lot of friends, or people who like him. He's worked hard to get everyone's trust after his… latest attempt at being remembered, showing Thomas that not everyone who has good intentions is purely… good.

Of course, Remus helped him be a better person. And Patton, as well.

The Sides are quite nice, Banni notes. Roman is loud, passionate, and dumb. But, strangely, he enjoys seeing this man debate anyone on his opinions, it's like going on Twitter, really. 

Full of self-righteousness and jokes. 

Patton is very much a father figure, and Banni honestly loves it. He had Janus for so long, and he only thought of Janus as a mother figure.  
Only now, Janus isn't a only parent, so to speak. (No, he didn't marry Logan, they just started to date, man… for a few months.) 

And well, Virgil is quiet, yet very passionate about having a say. Banni was somewhat reminded of himself; always wanting a say, only he never got it.

Banni actually enjoys debating with the Sides, although he doesn't do it often.

Banni was currently in the Mind Palace, kicking back and propping his feet on the table in front of him, scrolling through his social media, feeling bored. After Thomas made a video about "Irrational Thoughts and Their True Meanings.", a title which only Banni could help make, the fandom was ablaze with art of him, which he enjoyed. 

A cough was heard. "U-Uh, you aren't supposed to prop your feet on the table?" Banni looked over, and was surprised. 

A Side he hadn't seen before was before him, looking meek. The Side wore a nice snow-white sweater, with little bits of a normal blue on the cuffs and neck, a little silver cross necklace dangling, the lights making it shimmer. His glasses were the standard black that Logan and Patton had, the only difference being that his had a little heart on the corner of one side. His symbol was a blue heart with a light blue/silver cross on top of it.  
He smiled nervously. "Uh, please set them down?" "Oh, sure? What are you, the custodian?" The Side held a face of apologies as he said hurriedly. "Oh! No, I just like the place to be clean, that's all!"

Banni placed his feet on the ground, staring at this strange Side. Sure, he's all for cleanliness, but after being in the same gross room for years, your standards… lower a tiny bit. Doesn't mean he likes dirty rooms, it's just. It doesn't have to be overly clean. 

The Side sat down, his eyes not meeting Banni's. "So, are you new?" Banni said, curiosity biting his buggy insides. "Oh, yes. I suppose so?" "What do you mean by that?" Banni said, the wording confusing him. "I guess I've been here, just never properly introduced myself."

Banni blinked. "I was in the same boat, only everyone knew me, just didn't know me, if that makes sense."  
The Side slaps its forehead lightly. "Oh! I forgot to tell you my name!" He smiles. "I'm Integrity!" "Irrational Thoughts. Or Banni, nice to meet you." Banni reaches out his hand, and Integrity takes it, shaking lightly. "Banni. What a strange name." Integrity adds on quickly, his hands racing each other, one always overlapping the other much quicker. "I mean! It's not a bad thing to have a strange name!" Banni nods. "Yeah, but a lot of people I know have stranger names."

Speaking of people he knew, Remus called. "Heya Rats!" "Bans!" Remus yelled, Banni pulling the phone away from his ear. Banni mumbled an apology to Integrity as he quickly left to answer the call properly. "What's up, Rats?" "Okay so! Janus said that Patton was holding a comedy night? I dunno why, but it sounds fun~!" "It's probably so that he can tell dad jokes." Remus snorts. "Yeah, probably. Still, the Sides are going. You coming?" "Oh yeah, in more ways than one~" "Hot~"  
Remus and Banni giggle, Banni temporarily forgetting the new Side. "Oh! Rats, you won't believe it, but there's this guy-" "Oh no, I know this story. He isn't worth it!" Remus says, laughing. "No, Rats-" Banni says, laughing. "I mean, there's a new guy. 'S name is Integrity." 

"Sounds fancy, what's he do?" "... Rats. Rats, he's a loyal dude." "Loyal? At least he won't leave ya."  
Banni blinked as the call went silent for a minute, before Remus coughed. "Anyways, what's he like, I mean." "Oh, he seems pretty quiet, but talkative. Also, he has a cross, so probably religious." "Yeah but… we're all religious, Bans." "No, I mean more so than usual." "... And ya got this all based on a cross?" 

Banni doesn't answer, instead changing topics. "Anyway, can I invite him? To comedy night, I mean." "Sure, but I wanna meet him, gotta make sure he's trustworthy."  
Right, ever since… Banni, Remus has made a habit of seeing people for who they really are. It's quite pleasant to him, honestly. "Okay, we're in the main area of the Mind Palace." "'Kay."

A "Whoosh!" was heard, and Remus placed his full arm on Banni, leaning on him. "Heya, you've been busy huh?" "Really…?" Banni says, laughing.  
Integrity sat on the bench, waiting for Banni to return. And sure enough, he did.  
With a friend, as well. Integrity waved, smiling politely. "Hello, are you the one who called Banni?" "Yeh, name's Remus. Or the Duke, if ya prefer." "Remus, that's also an interesting name." "Yeah, I guess." Remus smiles. "But uh, what's your name?" "Its… Integrity?" "Eh, he seems legit."

Banni looks at Remus, looking surprised. "Really Rats? Usually it takes more to make you trust someone?" "Well, unlike you, he seems genuine."  
Ouch, that one hurt. But totally fair, In Banni's humble opinion.  
I mean, he did do a lot of messed up stuff, and while the Sides seem to be on okay terms with him, it's pretty obvious they all don't like him like a friend yet. 

The only exceptions are Remus and Patton, Remus having been Banni's friend, and Patton just being a good guy.


	2. The Other Side Of Paradise - Glass Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sometimes ny music doesnt go with my chapters at all, but its just the music I was listening to when writing it. 
> 
> This is roughly the same case
> 
> Also! Mentions of being stung by a scorpion pet (bad Jiminy!) And some imagery for the future :)

So yeah, the only real friends he has are just those two, and they are the nicest bunch around.

So, they probably don't actually like him, and are most wanting to most likely get rid of him, and maybe replace him with-

No, calm down! Its Remus, good old Rats! He's been Banni's friend for… Ages!   
He wouldn't do that to him…   
Right?

The silence was slightly deafening, and Remus began to bounce in place, a habit that Banni taught him, and coughed.   
"Bans. You've been zoning out longer than Roman does when he thinks, and he takes for-freaking-ever!" Remus waved his hand in front of Banni, causing Banni to jump back and look apologetic. "Oh! Sorry Rats, I was uh-I was thinking of some jokes to tell tonight! They're really killer, and I'll totally beat your butt with 'em!" "Now that's the spirit!" Remus said, both of them cackling, Banni not so much. 

Integrity stared at the two, looking surprised. They seemed very close, he notes, watching as Banni made more attempts at humor. 

Integrity wants that, wants that connection.   
And he wants it badly. 

"So, when should I show up?" Integrity says, watching as Remus pulls out a notepad, a few specks of… deodorant(?) falling off as he rips off a page, the time and location being written on it. 

"Well, the location is pretty obvious; it's the living room, we pretty much meet there anyway, so Pats thought it was a good idea to make it the area for com night!" "Don't say… don't say com night." Banni said, jokingly looking exasperated. Remus giggles. "Why? It's funny." "... It kinda is." Both Banni and Integrity say, the later Side looking embarrassed immediately.   
"Wow, it does not take long to corrupt you, eh new guy?" Remus says, looking a bit worried, before masking it with a quick smile. "Oh, this will be fun~" Remus teases, a blush appearing briefly on Integrity's face. 

Banni pulls Remus away, noting how easy it is to make the Side blush, and says to Remus in a joking manner. "Ey pal, that there dame is mine!" "... He's a dude, Bans." Banni pouts. "You always ruin my jokes, Rats."

Integrity's face was flushed, saying a quick "Imustgopraisethelord,bye-" before ducking out. Remus reeled his head back as he laughed, Banni looking a bit sorry for the guy, but joined in on the laughter. 

Later, the living room was buzzing with activity, Patton placing decorations everywhere, ranging from streamers to little posters that held jokes on them. Janus was setting up little party games, his favorite so far to get ready was 'Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey', only Remus wanted to be said Donkey.   
Oh, if only Janus could disway him, but decided against it, thinking to himself that its body.  
Logan was pacing, making sure everything was even, and worked fine. Janus gave Logan a look of 'I got this, sit down and relax', but Logan never understood those looks, and would help anyways.   
Remus waited for Banni to show up, Patton looking at Remus and asking. "Who ya waiting for, Kiddo?" "Bans."  
The atmosphere dies a bit at the mention of Banni's name, and it makes Remus a tad bit upset.

It's not Banni's fault that he's like that. They all forgave Remus so easily, and Banni is trying to improve himself.

Remud knows Banni better than all of them, and they don't know what he's gone through. 

Banni was going through something, which was somewhat common for him at this point.   
He was pacing in his room, being careful of his buggy friends while doing so.   
His scorpion, Jiminy, was trying to sting a moth fluttering about, and Banni turned to stop Jiminy. "Jimins! No! We don't sting our friends!" Banni placed his hands in between Jiminy and the snow white moth, the moth fluttering away from Jiminy. Jiminy stung Banni, which hurt a lot. "Ow!" 

Banni held his hand, the wound pulsing as Banni rushed to his first aid kit. "Dang it, Jiminy. Not again…"

He grabs a cotton ball packet, a small bottle of bleach, and rushes to his bathroom. He first washes the wound, rubbing it carefully with soapy water, then soaks a cotton ball in bleach, grabbing a small rag from under the sink counter, and placing it in his mouth. 

He places the cotton ball in the wound, screaming at the pain.   
Once the wound is cleaned further, Banni sighs. He knows he'll be fine, but still. Better safe than sorry. As he wraps up his hand, a knock is heard. "Coming!" Banni says, removing the rag and walking out of his bathroom, spotting Jiminy curled up in a nest he made, sleeping.

Banni opened the door to see, surprisingly seeing Integrity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banni please, don't do that u dumb boy-
> 
> Also, Integrity being to blush, I love characters like that, sue me-


	3. Dead Weight - Jack Stauber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this song has no baring, I was just vibing with it. 
> 
> Also, we begin to see the inner workings of Banni's Mind. 
> 
> His... Actual thoughts, as I thought that was cool (more in ending notes)

"Oh, hiya new guy." "It's Fides, actually." Banni blinks. "Oh. Uh- Isn't that a-" Banni shakes his head, moving aside. "Nevermind, welcome to my abode."

"Charming." Fides says, looking at the many bugs crawling around. "Oh, are those moths?" Fides points at the moths circling about the lights, and Banni nods. "Yeah, my room summons bugs. Dunno why, but I can't complain." Banni smiles at Jiminy, who he is still mad at, but look at him! He's a cutie, can you blame him?  
'Yes, yes you can.' Banni doesn't care to reply to his inner thoughts, they suck anyway. 'Rude.'

"I mean, look at this cool scorpion!" Banni smiles, carefully placing his bandaged hand in his pockets, pointing with the other hand. "A-A what?!" Fides yells, seeing Jiminy, who looks ready to pounce. "Uh oh- maybe you shouldn't do that-" Banni tries to defuse the situation, not knowing if Banni's pet can hurt others with his venom after… everything from a few weeks back. "Please, don't raise your voice, he doesn't like it nowadays."   
'That's your fault, idiot.' Banni knows, alright? Yelling and screaming about how he wanted out of his room years back didn't help. 

Anyway, Fides apologizes to Banni, mumbling something. "What was that?" Banni said, and Fides says a tad bit louder. "Anyway, I came here to find out how to… get to the living room?" "O-Oh, right! I'll show you, let's just leave my room."

Banni opens his door, letting Fides get out, and makes a 'I'm-Watching-You' with Jiminy, who makes a noise and curls up. "Why did we have to leave?" "Ah, well-" 'trauma.' "-It's better for me to leave like this, I guess?"

Fides makes a "oooh!" And smiles. "I see, well. How do I do the… rising thing?"

"Oh, it's easy! Just uh- Just think about being a balloon, and think about a location!" "... That doesn't really sound easy, but alright." 

They both manage to rise up, appearing to the other Sides, all varying in emotions of disgust when seeing Banni, who technically appeared first. "Tough crowd." Banni jokes as Fides also appears, causing his own stir in the Sides. 

"Oooh! Who is this little guy!" Patton squeals, Fides mumbling a "we're the same age-", Janus giving a pleasant smile. "Hello, I don't believe we met? You are…?" "Fides! Or Integrity!" Fides answers, his eyes spotting Remus, and looking away, giving a small blush. 'Pfft, he has a type, huh?' Banni really doesn't want to deal with these thoughts, so he shoves them deep into his mind so far that they are just like him. Lost.

Logan waves. "Greetings, Fides. I am Logic, or Logan. This is my partner, Janus." "Oh, dear, you make me blush." "Isn't that what we are? Partners?" Logan was confused, Janus laughing.   
Fides nods, giving another small smile. "Oh, nice to meet you, Logan."   
Roman approaches, having been done talking to Virgil, seeing all the commotion and wanting some attention. "Hey, where's- Oh, you're new. I'm-" Roman pauses, seeing Banni, and freezes. "I'mRoman,Nicetomeetyou,okaybye." Banni blinks. 

Was it something he said? 'You didn't say anything, dummy.' These thoughts are rude, Banni concludes. 'I- Whatever, you make Roman feel uncomfortable. Have you apologized to him?'

Banni hasn't, no. 'Then make some time for it, or your path of being better will halt.'

Fine, Banni thinks back, I will. 'I'm just looking out for you… me.'

"Uhm, Banni?" Fides asked, and Banni zoned back in, blinking. "Uh- Yeah?" "What was that all about?" "'dunno." Banni shrugs, knowing why but not saying it. 

Remus walked over, giving a sharp smile and saying. "Heya, Chris-Chan." "Oh my godddd." Banni groans, Fides not getting it. "What… Who is…?" "Don't. Ask." Remus cackled as Banni sighed. "But yeah, hi Bans." Banni smiles. "Hiya, Rats." '... I thought we called him Remmy?' Banni ignored this comment, choosing to see what Patton picks for his first joke, as the night has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Banni talks to himself (totally not projecting or anything-), only this will lead into something, same as the last story! 
> 
> Also, Banni hiding his wounds from sweet ol' Fides, who most definitely would... Do something? I actually don't know-
> 
> Also also, some stuff might go down with Roman, but we'll see :)


	4. Epoch - The Living Tombstone Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, be warned:
> 
> Some Roman angst is up ahead! 
> 
> Also, Banni is feeling stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I haven't updated in... About 16 days or so, life just say a big f you, and I just wasn't feeling like writing, but here I am now! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Heya Kiddos, hope your ready to have your guts hurtin', and your eyes a waterin'!" "Because we put onions in the air!" Remus shouts, Patton shaking his head, a smile smile on his lips. "No, Rem. Because it's a comedy night!"

Patton smiled, and started with a simple joke. "So, yesterday, I ate a clock-" "That's worrisome, Patton." Logan said, mumbling. "-and it was very time consuming!" Patton then added on "Especially when I went back for seconds!"  
Janus giggled, and Logan didn't get it. Remus laughed. "Oh! I get it!" "... It's-It's a dad joke…?" Virgil says, smirking. "Nice."

Banni kinda laughs, and Fides is confused. "But why eat a clock? Did he only eat part of it?" Banni looks at Fides, looking at him in disbelief as Patton makes another joke. "Hey folks, I meet a Mexican Magician-cool guy by the way!-, and he told me he could disappear on the count of three." Patton smiles, looking happy as he continues. "So I say, "show me!" And he does! He counts "Uno… Dos…"-" "Oh no." Remus smiles. "He told me this one." "- And then he disappeared… Without a Tres."  
Janus laughs, Logan looking at Janus, a awestruck look in his eyes. Remus cackles. "Oh, it never gets old! Alright, Pads, my turn!" "Go right ahead, Rem!"

Remus walks on stage as Banni looks at Fides, who is giggling. "I get that one, its because Patton can't count." "That's-Sure, Fides." 

"Okay-Okay! What does a grape say when it was being crushed?" Remus starts, smiling dementedly. "I dunno, what Remus?" Patton says, clearing waiting for the punchline with enjoyment. "... Nothing, he just… let out a little wine!" Remus cackles as Patton laughs. "Oh! Oh, that-that was dark, but funny!"

The rest of the night went on, eventually moving on to the other games that Janus had set up, and he was slightly excited at his hard work being used appropriately.

The first game was something about a board game, only Banni wasn't really interested. He sat down in a chair in the living room, watching Fides play with Patton, Janus, and Logan. 

Virgil looked over at Banni, and decided to sink down, his face going from glaring to concern. Banni felt it too, and decided to sink down as well, feeling nauseous from doing so. 

He stayed away from Virgil, who entered Roman's and Remus's shared room. Banni slinked by and put his ear towards the door. 

Roman was… panicking.  
'And it's… our fault, isn't it?' Possibly, Banni thinks, guilt eating at him again. 

"Ro, calm down. It's a-alright." "No! That-That disgusting little scorpion doesn't know what he did to me!" 'Ouch' Banni and his voice both think, Banni agreeing that it was fair. "Hey! He's trying to be… somewhat better? I-I don't know-" "Oh, so you're on his side now?!"" "Of course not! I just feel he is trying, I guess."

Roman scoffs. "That sounds a lot like siding, Virgil." "I'm here with you, not Banni! Am I not?" Virgil sighs. "Look. I just- I just wanted to help you calm down, alright? Please, don't fight with me."

There's silence, and then some shuffling is heard, and faint crying. Banni's heart shatters. "I-I'm sorry, Virge. I'm just… You know how I feel about being compared to…" "I know, Ro." Banni begins to recoil back, his own actual thoughts racing. 

I caused that, Banni thinks. 

I'm an awful person, Banni begins to shake at the thoughts. 'Hey. We… You just wanted to be known.' But I caused pain, Banni thinks, and goes away from the door, turning back and leaving, going to his room. 'Banni… we can still go to the party?' The thoughts sounded hopeful. 

"No, I don't want to." Banni says out loud, the thoughts making a little 'alright' in response.

Banni flopped into his bed, the bugs underneath scuttling away as Banni readjusts. 'Well, we still need to apologize to Roman, Logan, Janus…' the thoughts count, and Banni feels something wet on his cheeks.  
He wipes away whatever it was, and sits up, seeing that poor Jiminy was trying to get down in order to get to Banni. Banni got up, picking up Jiminy.  
'Is that… Jiminy?!' The Thoughts begin to gush. 'How is he?!' "He's fine, I've been feeding him, giving him hugs, and all sorts of stuff." '... I thought Jiminy didn't like hugs? At least, he never liked me giving him hugs.' The thoughts pout. Banni giggles softly, feeling a bit better. "Well, Jiminy doesn't mind them now. He does, however, hate loud noises, so I can't put on his favorite song anymore." 'Well, I kno- Wait, really?! That's so sad…'

After essentially talking to himself, he feels better. Banni knows that he has to fix things (Well, he always knew; he just didn't know how severe they were.), and begins to think of a few plans. 

The first person he's making it up to is… Banni gets up, and goes to his desk, gently brushing any old cobwebs, making sure they're empty, and places a fresh notebook on his desk. 

The first one has to be Logan, due to how much he's hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ban is the man! He's got a plan (although he should have had one-)
> 
> Also, Roman is upset bc he was compared to his bro in the last fic, and Virgil comforts him bc I live for that. Also, we will get more Roman in this state, if y'all like ;)
> 
> But yeah, Banni's actions fully sink in, huh.


	5. Devil Town - Cavetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man. 
> 
> Also, Banni apologizes for his actions, but... 
> 
> Also Also, we meet some people!

Banni's first step was to actually talk to Logan, which was going to be hard, as Janus and Logan are always together, which isn't surprising (they are a couple, after all), but Banni wants to apologize to Logan in private.

So, he opted to go to Logan's room, when Janus wasn't there, which is almost impossible, but-

Janus left Logan's room, giving Banni that window of opportunity that he needed, and he entered, disguised as a little Scorpion, his favorite creature. 

Logan was busy writing something, listening to some sort of classy music, Banni transforming back into himself.  
"Hey, Logan." Logan jumped harshly, turning frantically to see Banni, a bit of panic in his eyes, masking all feelings quickly when seeing it's just Banni. 

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, prey tell?" Logan gave a glare. Banni gulped. "I-I want to apologize for what I did… I know I can't but-" "Yet you're trying now?" Logan turned back to his work. "Y-Yeah! I-God, I feel awful for what I did, and I know I can never apologize enough for it, and you don't have to accept, I have a feeling you won't-"  
Oh God, Banni's mumbling, and he isn't stopping. 'Calm down!' The voice spoke, but Banni couldn't hear it. Banni can't, he barks to himself. 'O-Okay, uh-' The voice is panicking, and-

Logan looks surprised at Banni's panic, and sighs. "You are correct. I cannot accept your apology, however-" Logan stands, and gently pats Banni on the shoulder, not really used to giving comfort before. "-I can see you are trying, and I applaud that."   
Banni feels something, besides the panic and guilt. He feels… satisfied.   
Logan breathes, and hugs Banni quickly, before sitting back down. "Now, can you leave please, once you feel better? I have some work to do." Banni nods, and walks towards the door.   
Only, Janus opens it, and Banni feels the calm atmosphere of the room get tense.   
"Banni." "J-Janus." Banni says, shooting finger guns. 'What are you doing?!' Banni doesn't know!   
Janus moves aside, and gives a small, polite smile. There's still venom in it, but Banni knows not to talk to Janus when he's angry.  
"Oh, Banni." Janus says, looking at Banni dead-on. "I heard what you said… Thank you for your honesty. I don't accept either, but I see what you're doing, and, like my dear said, I can appreciate it."

Banni nods, wanting to leave. 

Okay, well. That went better than expected. 'What was expected?' Oh, Banni thinks, them hating him. 'They.. Kinda- Nevermind, it's progress!'

Okay, the final person (seeing as Janus also… heard the apology), is Roman. 

Banni knows that Roman won't talk to him at all, let alone be near him, so it's going to be difficult. 

Roman isn't a hard man to find, but that doesn't mean it's easy to talk to him. 

Banni repeats that fact in his head, and groans. 'Well, I never said apologies would be easy!' Banni knows, but… 'But?' The voice repeats, and Banni walks, looking for Roman's and Remus's shared room. 

He puts his ear towards it, and hears nothing inside, which is bizarre, as whenever Roman is in there, as far as he knows, Roman always plays loud, upbeat music to contradict Remus's loud, unsettling music. 'So Roman isn't in there, what about Creativity?'  
Right, Creativity, the room that allows the user to make whatever they want. Only, anyone could be in there. 'It's better than nothing.' Banni agrees, and finds the room towards the end of the hallway.   
Banni hesitated before going inside Creativity, the dark end of the hallway making him terrified.   
Banni doesn't remember why, but he swears there was a door there.   
'Later! Let's go apologize to Roman!' He could practically see the voice try to drag him inside, and Banni turned back to the door to Creativity.   
Fine, Banni thinks. 

Opening the door, Banni was surprised that Creativity was empty.   
That usually meant that no one was using it, which meant…   
'Roman isn't here' Both Banni and the voice say, and Banni sighs in frustration. 

'Where else could he go?' Banni doesn't know! 'Hey! It was just a question, please don't get mad at me!' Banni's not! He's just angry! 

"Oh." Banni hears someone said behind him, and is shocked to see a side he hasn't seen before. "Uh, are you new?" "Are you?"  
The man with shades, who joined this man wearing pink, snorts. "Oh no, honey. We've been here for a while." Banni looks at the duo. "Then how could I've never seen you before?" The man with the shades rolls his eyes. "Because you're too busy, I'm guessing. I'm Remy." "Banni." Remy nods, and points to the man in pink. "This is Emile! He's a therapist." "Cartoon. Cartoon therapist." Emile corrects, although Remy rolls his eyes again. "Yeah, sureee. You help me, hon." Emile seems to be flustered at the name calling, but says. "I-Well, I-I just like to help-"

A therapist, huh? Banni could use one of those. 'Wait, we got sidetracked! We need to find Roman!' Banni jolts, and asks the duo, who are doing some sort of couple argument, about Roman's location. "Oh, if he's not here or in his room, try Virgil's." Emile nods. "Yes. Usually, Roman leaves his room if Remus is being too much for him." "... So basically all the time." Remy says sarcastically, and giggles. Something about that rubbed Banni the wrong way, but he says nothing, smiling politely. "Why did you need to know?" Emile asked. "Oh, I just want to talk to him, that's all." "Talk like fight, or talk like-" Remy makes a gesture, and Banni doesn't want to describe it, nope. "Talk like talk, not any of those things!" Banni half-shouts, feeling embarrassed. Remy nods. "Yeah, sure. But you got your directions, so yeah."

Remy and Emile enter Creativity, leaving Banni alone to figure out where Virgil's room is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banni saying that he needs therapy is such a mood.   
> Bro, I listened to Karma - AJR and it fits, like
> 
> But yeah, no one accepts his apology bc they don't have to, bc Banni was kinda very gross. 
> 
> And I wanna normalize not accepting apologies from people that hurt you badly. 
> 
> Yeah, ik I hyped it up that they would, but let's be real; realistically, if you, or someone you know, was in that situation, you wouldnt want to hear that bs and be like "oh, yeah! I accept that apology! Hell yeah!"
> 
> Also, this non-door thing will be a tool for later! ;(


	6. The Record Player Song - Daisy the Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banni's day gets worse. 
> 
> Warning!   
> Mentions of trigger words, and vomiting!

Turns out, finding out where Virgil's room is easy. It's the only one near Janus's old room, and near the end of the hallway.   
Plus, it also has some spider decor on it, so Banni would be surprised if, say, this was Patton's room instead.   
Opening the door, he spotted Roman next to Virgil, Virgil playing a horror game on his computer, and Roman was jumping at almost every jumpscare.   
Well, Roman's most likely going to get another one, much like Logan.   
"Heyyy guys." Roman screams, causing Virgil to jump. "S-Sorry, oh my god-I-Are you guys okay?" Roman yells. "Why are you here?!" Banni flinches, so does Virgil. "I want to apologize, I know I can't but-" "I don't care! You hurt me, Logan and Janus!" Banni nods, having now expected that. "Y-Yeah, and I can't make up for that ever, but I at least want to say I'm sorry…" "I told you, he's trying." Virgil mumbles, looking a tad bit ruffled. "So uh, you don't have to.. To accept it, Janus and Logan haven't, so I don't expect you to either." Roman looks at Banni, processing that Banni said, and sighs. "Well, they're right-" "-Ro!-" "-I'm not going to accept that, not now, not ever. You are a monster, a villain who can't change… even if he wants to, habits are habits for a reason!" Roman carried on, but Banni couldn't hear him. 

Frankly, he expected that now, the "not accepting the apology" bit, but that word he used. 

Monster. Monster.

It bounced around his skull, dancing a song of hatred. Monster. 

Banni left the room, feeling numb.  
His heart was racing. God, he hates that word. He doesn't say hate often.

Monster. The word stings. 

They were right, he can't change.   
He's better off being the villain, the monst-

'Hey! That's not true! You're changing, can't you see?' Banni doesn't even realize he's near Fides's room. Fides opens his door, and gasps. "Banni? Are you okay?" Banni shakes his head, looking at Fides room from besides Fides's head. "Do you want to come in?" Banni nods, words failing him. 

So that's how Banni ended up with hot chocolate, and a few blankets. "It helps me calm down." Fides says, drinking a bit of his drink. Banni noticed all the pictures in Fides's room, the pale blue the wallpaper was colored in, the cross on his wall, and how he has a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, all varying from religious to average reads, how his curtains were also a baby blue to match. 

Banni really, really liked Fides's room. It had a comforting aura to it, although maybe that was because blue is a pretty color, in Banni's opinion. 

"So, do you want to discuss what happened?" Banni shakes his head, wanting to soak up all the calm and peace that Fides's room had. "That's fine, I suppose."

Banni finished his drink, Fides following after, and Banni sighed. "Thank you, Fides." "No problem, Banni!" He smiled.   
"I'll talk about it, actually." Banni says, causing Fides to look at Banni with a gentle calmness. "Alright, what's been bothering you?"

And Banni explained. He spilled everything. 

Every single detail, nothing was left out. 

He felt that Fides would understand that Banni was changing for the better, although something told him, deep down, that Fides would freak out. 

Well, that little part of him?

They were right. 

Fides went from understanding to horrified. "Y-You… You're kidding, right?" Banni feels a bit of nervousness rise, but he shakes his head lightly. "But I'm changing! I'm dedicated to being better now-"

Fides got up, looking more upset. "Y-How… How did you deceive me… You… demon."  
Banni's heart sank. "W-What? I'm not a demon, Fides-" "You are." Fides said with such certainty, that Banni almost believed him. "I-I'm not!" Fides started at Banni's forehead. "How could you hide amongst us, you… demon?!"

Banni stumbled, his heart broke. Fides… really thought that Banni was… 

Banni forced a smile. "I-I need to go, sorry Fides-" "Good. I want no association with a demon."

Banni left Fides's room, and felt extremely nauseous.   
Banni threw up in a trashcan nearby, his body shook as he felt tears run down his cheeks. 

"Hey! Bans!" Oh god, Banni thinks, not now, please not now. Remus gasped. "What the hell happened, Bans?!" Banni smiled. "Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banni, oh my god, what am I doing to you. 
> 
> I have never hurt someone more than him, lord. 
> 
> At least Remus is his friend, so there's that.   
> (Also, gonna removed the oc/oc tag, its not happening)


	7. Are You Satisfied? - Maria Mena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is a good friend, and Banni needs that. 
> 
> Also, Remus reacts to everything. :)

Remus patted Banni's back, pulling back his hair as Banni vomited again. "Bans…" "I-I'll be fine, Rats."  
Remus produced a rag out of thin air, giving it to Banni, Banni wiping his mouth with it.  
Remus and Banni stood in silence, eventually Remus spoke. "Do you want to head to Imagination?" "You always know how to cheer me up." Banni gave a small smile. Remus was smiling brightly. "'Course, man! Where are we gonna go there?" Banni snorts. "The one place you keep trimmed."  
Remus rolls his eyes, summoning and opening the door to Imagination. "Hey! I keep myself trimmed, unlike you, Mr. Patches!" Banni laughs. 

Banni and Remus enter Remus's side of Imagination, it mostly being covered in rubble, fire, and other Remus-y things.  
Only, some of that was also Roman's, originally doing that to annoy Remus, Remus instead making it his "aesthetic".  
Remus stopped another flaming rock being thrown his way, sending back to some stuffed animal creatures, making sure to miss. Roman also made those, Banni remembers, to see what Remus would do to them  
Remus, being a bit kind, gave them a home, and now they "welcome" him with fireballs and such. The creature waved, so did Remus, turning towards a path that was covered in overgrown grass and vines. 

Remus uses his Morning Star to swing away at vines and grass that grew there, an open path behind more seen, and Banni's eyes widen in pure giddy. 

The spot that Banni made was still there, the small water fountain that was made of pure marble, the rock that he carved his name into was only lightly covered in moss, the river the bend around the small bit of land that Remus made.  
Banni sat on a white painted oak bench that Remus added years ago, Remus joining him.  
Banni sighed, looking up at the trees that covered the spot, light leaking out.  
"So, how do you feel being here?" Remus asked, smiling. "Better. I'm not as… vomit-y or as angry."  
"That's good. I'm glad you feel a bit better."  
Remus stared at the trees surrounding them, and asked gently. "Do you… Want to talk about it?" Banni felt panic rise in him, but calmed himself.  
It's Remus, the one guy who truly knows him. He wouldn't be like Fides, that much he knows for sure.

So, with a heavy sigh, Banni explained what happened. Again. 

When he finished, he felt Remus shake a bit. "H-How dare Roman act like that-I mean, I get it, but come on!" Remus gets up, and begins to pace. "You've changed, and yet he's treating you like Virgil, like Janus-" he stops to look at Banni, and Banni sees a tear in his eye.  
"-He's treating you like me. It's not fair!"  
"... But I deserve that, Rats." Banni says, getting up to comfort his friend, but Remus looks more angry. "Y-You don't! You don't deserve to be called such a thing!" Remus looks at Banni, placing both hands on him to look him square in the eyes.  
"How could a villain help others, help me?"  
Right, Banni thinks, Remus… had his own secrets, and there was one that they both shared. 

Remus and Banni both knew of Heightened Sides for a reason, Banni… not wanting to say, but Remus… 

Remus had found his Heightened Side out long ago. 

Dark Thoughts.

Banni helped him calm down, and said Remus's real name, his real Side name. 

That's how Remus and Banni know… 

About Heightened Sides, Banni knowing a bit more than Remus, but-

"Hey, you're zoning out again." Remus looked concerned at Banni, who blinked in response. "Oh, sorry Rats. I was just thinking." "Wow, what a Logan excuse." Remus rolled his eyes, grinning.  
Banni also grins. "What can I say? I did kinda possess him. Plus, he's smart."  
Remus frowned. "I still can't believe he didn't accept your apology." Banni shakes his head. "He doesn't have to, you and I both know that." Remus pouted. "Yeah, but…"  
Remus sighed. He sat down on the bench, and Banni groaned. "Thinking about the whole "not accepting the apology" thing is bumming me out again." Banni looked around, and eyed the river. "Hey Rats, come here." Remus got up, confused. "What's up, Ban-" Banni pushed Remus into the river, laughing as Remus gave a 'ooogauh!' sound, Remus getting soaked immediately.  
"What the hell, Bans!?" Remus shouted, his royal outfit ruined. Banni giggled. Remus got up, and got close to Banni. "You must pay…!" Remus then pulled Banni into the river with him, causing Banni to complain. "My hoodie!" "Oh chill out, it's just water." Banni glared at Remus, before both busted out into laughter. 

This, Banni thinks, always cheers him up. 'He's so pleasant to be around…' The Voice said, and Banni couldn't agree more. 'Hey Banni, could I hear more about the Heightened Side thing?' Later, Banni thinks, not wanting his mood to sour again. 

Later, once the two dried up, Remus having now worn a very different royal outfit, a green blouse with his green sash still on, wearing black pants and almost knee high boots.  
Okay, maybe not 'royal' per say, but it's definitely Remus royal.  
Banni just wore his normal undershirt, which had a ton of patches, all different shades of orange, and a different pair of pants, now a very dark orange.  
And, he had his favorite gift from Remus; a friendship bracelet, something that Remus gave him years ago, but Banni never wore, in fear that he would break it. 

Stretching, Banni smiled happily. "That river bath really was soothing." Remus snorted. "It really was a bath huh." Banni poked at Remus. "Yeah, now you can't stink." "But Bans! That's just a part of me! I'm a stinky rat man!" Remus fake pouts, causing Banni to laugh loudly. 

Unfortunately, Banni had to leave, same as Remus, because Thomas wanted to record a video today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Banni: being friends  
> Me, sobbing: you don't deserve what happens to you both later on,,, 
> 
> Also, if you're confused, here! 
> 
> Creativity: a room that anyone can enter, and make whatever they want.  
> Imagination: only Remus and Roman can enter, and they can bring in whoever they want, but only they can open and close the door to it, hence Creativity, which is like a condensed version of it. 
> 
> Hopefully, that clears that up!


	8. I'm Not A Robot - Marina And The Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore time babey.

The duo was summoned, and were in their spots, Banni now being near Remus, who felt the others all stop talking as Banni showed up.   
Janus, who was talking to Logan, stared at Banni. Banni expected the worst, but saw that Janus had started talking to Logan again.   
They… didn't stop to glare, or to show their hatred. Banni felt so happy in the moment.   
It's progress.  
Progress at being better. 

Banni wanted to cry tears of joy, but heard a scoff.

Right, Roman.

"Oh, hello vile villain. And Remus." Roman said, glaring at Banni. Remus stiffened, but said nothing. Banni gave a polite wave.   
Be nice, Banni thinks, and maybe Roman will be soon. 

Roman rolled his eyes, Virgil stared at Roman. Virgil mumbled something to Roman, who looked offended.   
Thomas soon arrived, and started counting Sides. "Wait… wait, where's Fides?"  
Oh, look at that, Banni feels stiff.   
'Banni, hey. It's okay.'  
Banni knows, but still. Fides hated him, right? '...'  
Good job at comforting Banni, Banni retorts to The Voice. 

"Oh, I think Pistis is his room." Roman said, causing Virgil to look at him with confusion. "You mean Fides?" "Yes, Pistis." Logan moved his glasses. "Roman name for Fides." Virgil blinked. "Wh-How does he…" Logan shrugged. 

Soon, Fides did show up, and was looking at the ground.   
Thomas smiled. "Oh, he's here! Okay, so that everyone, right?" Logan nods. "Yes, everyone is present."  
"Alrighty!" Thomas placed the script down, and Banni stared at it. Logan also stared, and Banni remembered why he's so hesitant to read it. 

Banni made fun of him for it, but…   
Banni can't really read all too well, he never sat down to learn it properly.   
Thankfully, Patton reads outloud, and Remus also sometimes mumbles whatever he's reading, so he's covered.   
But, maybe when Logan trusts him, he can learn how to properly read.   
That sounds pleasant, Banni thinks happily. 

And so, the recording began. 

Everything went rather smoothly, in Banni's opinion. Roman didn't pause to glare at him in between shots as much, and Logan was excellent when reading his lines, Janus every now and then looking at Banni, who, when the camera wasn't on him, gave Logan thumb ups in approval.   
He really did feel bad for mocking him, honest. So, Banni thinks, he'll just show positive reinforcement, and Logan possibly won't associate recording with failure anymore. 

Wrong move. 

Roman narrowed his eyes at him once Thomas paused the recording to start on Patton's lines. "Are you kidding me, Banni?" "W-What?" Banni smiled hesitantly, unsure of what he did wrong. "Wow, first you mock Logan for his performance, and now you're jokingly giving thumbs up?" Banni waved his hands in front of him, attempting to clear the confusion. "No! I was just trying to be nice-" "You? Nice? Ha!"   
Banni felt hurt, but understood why Roman thinks that. Still, it hurt that Roman didn't think that Banni was being positive for once.   
Janus looked at Roman, and then Banni. "Is that true?" "No! I'm being sincere! I really do think he's doing a good job!" Roman rolled his eyes. "Right, and I'm a small fairy asking a boy in a tunic to save the world." Roman stared at Banni, unphased. "You really think I buy that? You could be mocking him now!"

Logan cleared his throat.   
"Enough." Logan said, looking at Roman. "You don't need to protect me." Roman gawked at him. "A-Are you jesting, my good b-friend?" Roman quickly censored himself, before continuing. "I'm just looking out for you! Banni wasn't exactly polite to you way back when."  
Logan sighed. "But he's trying to be now."   
Roman yelled in anger. "Are you seriously all blind?!" Banni flinched. "He's a monster! Villain! And they don't change! They never do!?"

Banni looked down, feeling shameful.   
He knows that he can never fully clear his name, or have his actions be forgiven, but this was causing him to want to just leave, and stay in his room.   
And Banni hates his room.

Fides pipes up. "Exactly. He's just a demon disguised as Banni. Must be."  
Roman motioned towards Fides. "Not really my point, but close enough!"

"Can we just get back to work? I'm feeling really weird…" Patton says, shifting in place. "No, Padre. This has to be taken care of now." Roman coldly replied with. 

Patton looked upset, which caused Remus to stare at his brother. "Roman. Calm down." "No!! Banni needs- He needs to be punished!" Remus took a deep breath. "No, he doesn't. He's been punished enough." Roman marched over to Remus, staying away from him just enough to not be in his brother's face. "Yes. He. Does." Roman points at Banni. "He's awful, and has hurt nearly everyone here." "And you think you're better?!" Remus yells. "You've done nothing but yell at everyone about how "Banni is bad", "Banni this", "Banni that", and I'm sick of it! Banni is my friend, and he was never like this!" Remus glares at Roman. "But guess what, Roman? People change! And Banni is a prime example of bad people changing into good people!" "Oh, so you admit he's bad?"

Remus roared. "Banni was a Light Side, and still is!"

The room went quiet then, and Banni was shaking.   
Remus's eyes widen. Banni knows that Remus wasn't supposed to say that. 

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't-I shouldn't have-"   
Janus looked up at the Twins fighting. "What do you mean 'He's a Light Side'? Banni was always a Dark Side."

Remus eyes darted away from everyone. "It's just… I can't really talk about it-" "Tell us, brother." Roman said, eyes burning a hole into Remus's.   
Remus moved away from Roman and Banni, and bit his lip. "It's not my place, really-!" "I don't frankly care, Remus!" Roman said, his right hand on his hip. "Tell me what you-"

"It's called Heightened Sides. It's what…" Banni said, startling Roman a bit. Roman stared at him now, waiting for an answer.   
Banni sighed. You wanted to learn about Heightened Sides, right? 'Of course!' The Voice says, and Banni smirks. 

"Let me explain, Heightened Sides are like worsen versions of yourself, and they always bring out your worst qualities as a Side. And, no matter what Side you are, Light or Dark, you get one." Banni smiles grimly. "Think of it as… like hitting puberty, I guess." Remus adds on, frowning. "Everyone gets it someday, some sooner than others."  
Logan pipes up. "Not how puberty works, by the way." "Well, it's the best analogy I can think of!" Remus says, and Banni picks up from Remus. "Because of this, Heightened Sides can appear whenever they want, and sometimes, it's hard to get them to stay away…"  
Remus nods. "When I got mine, Banni had to calm me down, and say that everything was going to be okay. I was scared, I wasn't really in control and my Heightened Side was really awful." Banni nods. "Yeah. Also, if you say the name of the Heightened Side, it'll come out easier. But, getting back the Original Side is harder, you need to-" "-To say the Original Sides name." Logan adds on, looking like a light went off in his head. Banni nods, looking a bit impressed. "Yeah! H-How did you know that one, Einstein?"

Logan smiles. It's forced. "Bit of a guess, I suppose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember when I said that I would explain Heightened Sides? I did! :) 
> 
> Also, did some piece click into place? ;)


	9. Banni's Promise - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Warning, uh
> 
> Stuff happens.

Logan was lost in his mind as Banni looked back to the others. "So, that's what a Heightened Side is."  
Roman stared at Banni. "That doesn't really answer mine or Janus's question about how you're a Light Side."  
Logan pipes up, looking shocked at something. "Actually, it does." Banni looked nervously at Logan. "Oh? Well, then you better explain, Logan." Roman said, pressing a finger against Logan's chest.  
Logan fixed his glasses, and gently pushed Roman back a bit. "It explains Banni being a Light Side, because he's a Heightened Side."  
Roman's eyes widened, but he quickly looked unfazed. "So he is a villain! Thank you, Sheldon-!" "He's not!" Remus said, looking upset. "He-" "But he's a Heightened Side, right?"  
"I-I can't say." Remus said, shutting down a bit. "But you know?" Logan and Roman said, Roman more so antagonistic then Logan's inquiry.  
Banni sighed, and looked at Roman. "Yes. Yes, I'm a Heightened Side." "Then where is the actual Banni? Are you holding him hostage? You are, aren't you?" Roman said, looking for any reason to validate his point.  
'Is… is that… Am I the actual…' The Voice- Er, Banni(?) was at a loss.  
"I'm not, I just come out more often." Banni glared at Roman. "That doesn't mean I'm trying to, mind you." Roman rolled his eyes. "Aren't you forgetting when we first met you? You stung me! And hurt almost everyone!" "And I said sorry! That's how I'm-" Banni groaned. "You wouldn't get it! I don't want to be bad! I just- I had to be!"

Roman got close to Banni, anger radiating off him. "Why's that?"

"Because the others are worse!" Banni yelled. "And I'm trying to be better, I admit my mistakes, I made the move to not be like them-" Banni pushed Roman away. "-I wanted to not be bad! But I had to wear a mask for so long, that I forgot to take it off the moment I had freedom from my room."  
Banni began to cry a bit.  
"Did you all even remember that I was in my room, locked away from everyone, for years on end? I wanted to leave, but every time I tried, I would be in pain, and pain is worse for a Heightened Side!"  
Banni felt his legs give out, venting more. "And if you're wondering, when the door opened, I wasn't the same. I was all- messed up! I wasn't the 'good' Banni, I was a awful jerk, who deserves, and still deserves, to be hated!" Banni looked at everyone.  
"But I realized something out of that room… If I could get the real me - The Real Banni - Then no one can hate me!"  
Banni felt all the eyes staring at him as he looked down. "I just… You don't like me, so get-" Banni looked at Remus. "Get someone you will."

Thomas blinked at what was happening. "W-Wh… I'm so confused…" Logan nodded, leaning towards Janus. "Is… Is he telling the truth? Was he really…" "Yes, he's not lying about anything." Janus looked sad for a brief moment, before returning to being stoic. "Even the last bit."

Remus shook his head, knowing exactly what Banni wanted. "No. I'm not doing that! Y-You've shown that you're good, and-" Banni got up, and hugged Remus. "I know it's hard for you, but please." Banni mumbled into Remus's ear, and Banni could feel how Remus was shaking. "They hate me, but maybe they won't when they see the real me." Banni smiled, even though Remus couldn't see it. "Do it for me, Rats?"

Remus pushed Banni back, shaking. "I-I-I can't! It's not fair! You can't just-just throw away all your progress on one person's sake!" Banni smiled wider. "But Rats, it's not just one person. It's everyone."  
Remus looked hurt. "I-I don't hate you? You know this!" Banni giggled. He looked tired. "Yeah, I know. But, I definitely did something to you, you were shaking." "I was shaking because my friend was asking me to basically send him away to the looney bin!" "Looney Bin, yeah, that's the Heightened Sides." Banni snorts, and Remus grabbed both of Banni's shoulders. "Please, I-I can't lose you again…"  
"I'll be fine, what's another five years?" Banni kept up his smile, but he knew the difference.  
Remus didn't look convinced. "Why are you acting like this?!" "Because, I'll be fine. I promise." Banni comforted Remus with another smile, but Remus knew it was forced. "Now, please. Say his name."  
"Banni, no. I-"  
"Overwhelming Thoughts." Logan said, his eyes widened in fear.  
Banni smiled warmly at Logan. "Thank you." Remus looked at Logan, and saw it. 

He saw Logan's Heightened Side.  
Banni saw it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this is ending, and I might write a epilogue for this, I wanna give you all my Tumblr and Twitter!  
> Tumblr - @Tsos-Woah  
> Twitter - @GhostttPog
> 
> Also, Banni is a Heightened Side, who knew? Only me, who is reading this only, apparently.


	10. Banni's Promise - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, Banni!

Banni felt the room grow dark as Remus yelled something, and felt something catch him as his body went limp-

'Have fun, me.' Banni says to himself, and felt immense pain and nausea as he was torn from his- Overwhelming Thought's body. 

When Banni awoke, he was an outline again, and sighed. This was better, for everyone.  
'But what about you?' Oh, he can still hear his- The Voice, and he shrugs. 'You didn't lie to Remus, right?' Banni never lies, clearly. '...'

Banni finally saw the room, and saw that everyone was crowding around h- not his, Overwhelming Thoughts's body, and shockingly didn't see Remus. Or Roman, but honestly? He doesn't really like Roman right now.  
Walking away from the scene, he saw Fides in the hallway of Thomas's house. Banni placed a hand on Fides's shoulder, and Fides jolted. "Hey. Be good, and don't call others demons." Fides moved his body away, still upset at him.  
Banni shrugged. No longer his business, he muses.  
Banni stopped at those thoughts. Right, without a body, he doesn't… he's just wearing a mask now.  
Well, he needs to, anyway. 

Going to the Mind Palace, he saw his door had changed from patches to some sort of childish scorpion doodle.  
Scorpion… how is Jiminy?

He phased into his room, and saw that Jiminy was eating some pet food that he found. Banni guesses that he'll be fine. 

Banni looks at the amount of journals he kept. Sure, he has a hard time reading, but that doesn't mean that he can't read at all, he just doesn't make sense while writing. 

Banni looked around his room one last time, and flipped it off.  
Banni really hates his room, but hey! He doesn't have to deal with it anymore. 

Phasing back through, he saw Remus storming off, looking angered, and Banni swore he saw tears. 

Remus… he'll be fine, right? Banni had to check, and followed as Remus sat by the end of the hall. Banni placed his hand on Remus's shoulder. "Take good care of… Little Banni, yeah?" Little Banni, that's hella easier to say than Overwhelming Thoughts. Remus looked around for him, and Banni felt his heart break. "You can't see me, but that's fine. I'm where I need to be, anyway. Love ya, Rats."

Remus got up, and started to stagger around, his voice was horse from all that yelling, Banni guesses, because poor Remus is barely making a sound.  
Banni placed his hand back on Remus. "Make some honey lemon tea, you need vocal rest." Banni smiled, and Remus looked in his general direction. "Bans…?" Remus mumbled. "Yeah?" "D-Don't go…"  
"I gotta, Rats." Banni looked at the hallway.  
The door was forming, great.  
"If I don't, then the door stays open, and then they flood out." Banni doesn't actually know if they'll do that, but he has a feeling they will.  
"Bye, Rats."  
He removed his hand, watching as Remus made a door to Imagination, and left. 

Banni turned, and saw the door was fully made.  
Time to go, Banni. 

Banni opened the door, seeing the void that he was familiar with.  
"Oh, there you are, Irrational Thoughts." Deception said, applying makeup to his face, looking unimpressed as Banni saw his form was filled out, no longer an outline.  
"Deception, how much makeup have you put on today? A truck ton?" Banni forced a smirk, hating how easy it was to do so. "Oh, yes. The circus hoped that I would join them, and hoped I would ask you as well!" Deception gave a warm smile. "Welcome home, Banni." "Glad to be back, Janus."  
Banni was tackled by Dark Thoughts. Banni always forgets that Dark Thoughts wears armor painted in green, the shoulder covers being pointy, and how he always keeps his long hair in a ponytail. His knee high light green boots practically kicked Banni in the-  
"Awh, did I miss greeting Banni?" Deception separated the two, Banni being silently thankful. "No, you didn't, Remus." Dark Thoughts smiled brightly. "Yippee! Now, Banni, you missed so much since not being here!" Dark Thoughts got up, patted himself off, and adjusted his long, green gloves, making sure his dark grey leggings were on right, as he pulled Banni up. "We got three-sorry, four new guys!"

Banni's heart dropped. "Oh, that's so great! More friends to sting!" "Exactly my point!!!" Dark Thoughts yelled, bouncing over to Paranoia, who was listening to music. "Para- Virge, c'mon. You gotta greet Irrational Thoughts, he's home!" "Don't want to." Dark Thoughts pouted. "C'monnnnnnnnn-" Paranoia closed Dark Thoughts's mouth, turning up his music.  
"I said no." He buried himself more into his grey flannel hoodie, his legs crossed, and Banni noticed that Paranoia was wearing light grey ripped jeans. Dark Thoughts glared at him. "You're a cun-" "Hey! No fighting, not now." Deception yelled, and Banni remembers why he left.  
Deception pinched the bridge of his nose, watching as Paranoia and Dark Thoughts fought more, and Banni covered his ears, hearing curse words fly. 

Banni wants to leave again. Deception placed a yellow gloved hand onto Banni's shoulder. "I'll introduce you to the new people, since these two are fighting." Banni nodding, staring at Deception's makeup. He only covers up the scales that Janus had, and only wore a light yellow dress shirt, with dark grey dress pants.  
Deception never wore Janus's hat, unfortunately.  
"If you're done staring, can we get a move on?" "Yeah, sorry. It's just been a while since I've been here. Forgotten what you guys looked like."  
Deception rolled his eyes. "Whatever, weirdo." Deception began to walk as Banni followed along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀  
> Also, this is the end of this book!  
> I hope you all enjoyed, and maybe even considering drawing art of them? If you did, but weren't sure who to tag (Tumblr or Twitter wise), its:  
> Tumblr - @Tsos-Woah  
> Twitter - @GhostttPog  
> Also, might make a discord if y'all want 👀👀

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am excite to post this, bc:
> 
> 1) Someone please hug Banni, I regret trying to make him unlikable, its so much trauma and stuff to get through.  
> 2) Remus being a good friend is my jam, sorry  
> 3) Banni with someone who doesn't know him, what will he do?


End file.
